The Team Seven
by Calsyphone
Summary: Aucun résumé de ma fanfic', je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture de mon 1erchapitre, histoire que vous vous fassiez votre propre idée ! Ma fanfic' s'inspire de beaucoup de fanfict' que j'ai lues, alors non je ne plagie pas, c'est juste que lire le travail des autres me motive à créer mon propre travail ! D'ailleurs, vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire sur Wattpad !


Chapitre 1 : Konoha a ses origines.

Petit pays, éloigné des autres à plusieurs kilomètres, laissant croire qu'il était en fait le seul sur terre, Konoha comporte pourtant beaucoup d'habitants, qui évidemment se connaissent tous. Oui, à Konoha, tout le monde se connait. Si à Konoha aucun individu n'est pas un inconnu pour les autres, c'est probablement que le pays fut fondé en 1897 et que par conséquent, à peine âgée d'un siècle, le pays de Konoha est encore bien jeune et pourtant, il vit trois générations s'épanouirent, la quatrième se forgeant doucement, promettant par ailleurs de laisser son empreinte. Les fondateurs du pays de Konoha, Hashirama Senju et son meilleur ami d'enfance Madara Uchiwa, respectivement décédés à l'âge de 55 et 37 ans, marquèrent deux fois l'histoire du pays. La première fois, ils le créèrent la seconde fois, ils s'affrontèrent pour lui. Si au départ les deux ambitieux avaient la même vision de comment le pays devrait fonctionner, Madara s'était montré bien trop ambitieux et se voyait déjà président, allant à l'encontre de ce qui était prévu. De plus, l'idée d'être un homme puissant lui monta bien vite à la tête. Pourtant, il ne manifesta pas d'office. Homme rêvant de puissance certes, Madara était avant tout réfléchi et avant d'agir, il voulait élaborer un plan parfait, ce qui se solda par un duel à mort. Lui, contre son meilleur ami d'enfance. Hashirama lui asséna le coup fatal et Madara fut enterré. Contre toute attente, Hashirama insista sur la bravoure de son ancien ami et resta très bref quant à la trahison de ce dernier. Madara mourut alors en homme digne de confiance, dans des circonstances inconnues. L'affaire de sa trahison fut étouffée et le clan Uchiwa baignait dans l'incompréhension. On leur apporta comme explication à cette époque de Madara était atteint d'une maladie dont la seule issue était la mort. De fausses preuves furent apportées et les Uchiwa burent ce tissu de mensonges. Madara avait toujours été quelqu'un de très peu expressif et réservé alors caché une maladie tragique n'était pas bien surprenant.

En attendant, le pays et ses habitants s'épanouissent, de nouveaux habitants font leur apparition, au départ de simples voyageurs pour finalement faire partie intégralement du pays. Si les clans Sarutobi, Namikaze, Nohara et Hatake étaient déjà présent dès la fondation du pays, à eux s'ajoutèrent celui des Hachimi, Nara, Yamanaka, Aburame, Inuzuka et énormément d'autres familles. Le pays s'élargit et très rapidement, accédait à de nombreuses nouvelles technologies, ainsi, Konoha est un pays moderne et très active. Chaque habitant étant considéré comme un des piliers du pays par le président en personne, à cette époque déjà père d'une fille unique, Kali qui se verra à l'âge de 30 ans faire le deuil de son père. Ce dernier mourut d'une certaine crise cardiaque. La réalité est toute autre évidemment. Cela allait de soi que les Uchiwa avait saisi la machination de Hashirama et comprirent qu'il avait été l'assassin du premier président de Konoha. Une vendetta fut donc appliquée : la mort du président. Suite à un enterrement respectueux et sous un temps ensoleillé, les élections pour un nouveau président eurent lieu. Les deux « finalistes » à ce poste furent sans surprise Tobirama Senju, petit frère de l'ancien président, et Izuna Uchiwa, grand frère du défunt Madara. Le résultat fut sans appel. Le président sera un second Senju. Les Uchiwa acceptèrent difficilement, mais c'était la voix du peuple qui avait parlé alors ils s'y soumirent sans broncher. Rapidement, un des clans « natifs » de Konoha fit son arrivée dans le monde politique, les Sarutobi. Aimé de tous, ce clan est de loin le plus pacifique qui pouvait être, mais chaque autre clan savait que les Sarutobi étaient plein de ressources, alors si l'un d'eux venait à devenir le prochain président, c'était une certitude, il savait que l'économie, la paix, la sécurité, mais aussi leurs armées, seront les meilleures qu'il soit.

Les années s'écoulent, Six années précisément après l'élection du second président. De nouvelles élections eurent lieu et bien qu'exerçant le métier de professeur au Collège Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi se présenta aux élections. Il les emporta et devint président. Sa politique était appréciée de tous, il assurait avec la plus grande fermeté la sécurité de habitants de sa ville, souhaitant ainsi conserver le « Senjuïsme », il instaure rapidement la notion de famille et souhaite gagner la confiance de « son peuple », ce qu'il fit avec brio. Ainsi, Hiruzen est le troisième président du pays de Konoha. Membre de la première génération, il est plus vieux que son prédécesseur, mais du haut de ses 40 ans, il semble avoir de belles années à vivre.

Si la première génération semble encore être au pouvoir, la seconde génération de Konoha ne passe certainement pas inaperçu, Kali Senju avait 12 ans plus tôt donné naissance à la belle Tsunade, étudiante au collège de Konoha. Si sa mère était de nature calme et posée, Tsunade n'héritera que de ses cheveux blonds et de ses yeux bruns. En effet, Tsunade se révèle rapidement être une force de la nature et tête de mule à ses heures perdues. Souvent avec ses deux acolytes, Jiraya et Orochimaru, elle forme avec eux un trio qui participent grandement à illuminer de joie le pays de Konoha. Serviable, le beau trio participera aussi à la réalisation de grands événements au sein du pays, que ce soit les remises de diplômes, les diners importants, mais aussi au sein du collège. En somme la vie n'était que belle à Konoha. Dès leur passage à l'université, le trio se voyait déjà un destin complètement tracé : Tsunade se lançait dans des études de médecine dans le but d'avoir son propre hôpital, Jiraya bien que souvent distrait par les femmes et amateur de blagues salaces, s'affilia à la branche de l'enseignement des arts martiaux, une pratique commune à Konoha quant à Orochimaru, ce dernier opta pour des études de biologie, fasciné par le fonctionnement et les capacités du corps humain, bien qu'il se voyait bien devenir prochain président de Konoha. Les années passèrent et le trio ne fut plus. Tsunade était partie de Konoha afin de réaliser son rêve, bâtir son hôpital et avait terminé ses études dans une autre ville, Jiraya était resté et était devenu professeur d'arts martiaux au Lycée Konoha et Orochimaru, était devenu un biologiste réputé bien que suite à un accident, celui-ci se soit retrouvé avec des yeux reptiliens. Jiraya et Orochimaru ne se voyaient donc plus, chacun pris par son métier. Entre temps, un tout autre trio sortit de l'ombre : Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki et Sakumo Hatake. Tous les trois étaient inséparables, rappelant l'ancien trio légendaire de Konoha. La troisième génération de Konoha rappelant étrangement la seconde. Par ailleurs, ce trio se verra avoir Jiraya en professeur lorsqu'ils atteignirent le collège, ce dernier éprouvant très rapidement une certaine affection pour ce trio et notamment Minato qu'il verra comme son propre fils. Minato de son côté se verra apprécier la compagnie de son professeur, mais bien plus celle de Kushina avec qui il finira par sortir. Sakumo quant à lui, se verra malgré son léger manque d'humanité en couple avec une belle jeune femme et se verra père au jeune âge de 17 ans, ce qui l'incitera à faire partie de l'armée de Konoha, ses parents le lui ayant largement recommandé afin d'amener de l'argent bien qu'ils se montraient très présent financièrement pour le couple. Minato et Kushina, suite à cette nouvelle, apportèrent eux aussi leur aide au joli couple, qui survit plus que bien, à présent parents d'un certain Kakashi qui hérita des cheveux argentés de son père.

Les années passèrent et bien qu'étudiant en dernière année de politique à l'Université Konoha, Minato, toujours en couple avec sa dulcinée à la crinière rouge écarlate, travaillait comme professeur d'arts martiaux au Collège Konoha, remplaçant Jiraya qui était parti pour un tour du monde, souhaitant s'assagir selon ses dires, personne ne crut à son prétexte, évidemment. Si en apparence tout allait bien, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, en effet, si ses deux amis étaient en bonne santé, Sakumo, revenu d'une guerre fut traumatisé par cette dernière. Il délaissait sa femme et son fils alors âgé de quelques années et succombait chaque jour un peu plus à ses cauchemars, jusqu'à ce que sa petite amie ne l'abandonne, lui laissant Kakashi, qui grandit donc dans une ambiance glauque, pouvant ce pendant compter sur l'aide de son professeur, Minato. Par ailleurs, il rencontra Rin Nohara et Obito Uchiwa, qui devinrent ses meilleurs amis, bien que sa froideur témoigne le contraire. Quelques mois plus tard, Sakumo s'ôta la vie. Kakashi, âgé de 11 fut placé en maison d'accueil et de façon bien plus prononcé, se coupa du reste du monde.

Le temps s'écoulant, une année plus précisément, Kushina tomba enceinte, Minato s'était présenté aux élections présidentielles, rivalisant avec Orochimaru qui avait le même objectif : devenir président de Konoha. Orochimaru ne fut pas le nouveau président, sa vieillesse et son amour trop prononcé pour la biologie agissant comme répulsifs, Minato marqua l'arrivée de la seconde génération au pouvoir, à l'âge de 27 ans. Cependant, les choses se corsèrent lorsque d'autres pays voisins, s'étaient mutuellement déclarés la guerre et malgré la distance, Konoha fut grandement touché. N'ayant pas pour objectif de se laisser faire, Minato prit part à cette guerre et répondit avec l'aide militaire de Fugaku Uchiwa, petit-fils de Madara, dont le clan s'était largement approprié le domaine de la sécurité et des armées. La guerre prit et se solda d'une part par la naissance de Naruto, fils de Minato et Kushina, mais aussi par la triste mort des deux parents. Le village enterra donc son président, ainsi que la femme de ce dernier, Orochimaru disparut de la circulation. Une période sombre s'engouffra à Konoha, pendant plusieurs semaines et un choix fut annoncé par le peuple de Konoha, en tout cas une grande majorité d'entre eux, celui de ramener le troisième président à son titre, malgré sa vieillesse, il avait acquis de l'expérience. Ce dernier accepta à la condition qu'il retrouve le trio originel, lui voyant très bien Tsunade comme son héritière, il parvint à convaincre les habitants de Konoha, incluant les Uchiwa, étrange puisque Tsunade était une Senju, mais tant que tout le monde était d'accord, n'était-ce pas là parfait ?

Une douzaine d'années passèrent et toujours aucun signe de Tsunade. La quatrième génération de Konoha quant à elle montrait bien plus que de simples signes de vie : Naruto Uzumaki, à qui l'on avait donné le nom de famille de sa mère, ne lui cachant pourtant pas l'identité de son père. Le blond, sosie de son père, avait simplement souhaité deux ans auparavant porter le nom de sa mère par honneur pour elle, son père, disait-il, restera dans les mémoires pour avoir été président, mais sa mère risquait d'être oubliée. Une belle preuve d'amour et de respect en soi, mais il ne fallait pas se laisser avoir par cette image d'enfant parfait. Naruto était un véritable voyou qui taguait tout ce qu'il pouvait taguer. Du côté des autres clans, la quatrième génération semblait bin particulière aussi, Shikamaru Nara par exemple était un enfant à première vue blasé de tout et très fainéant alors qu'en réalité, ce jeune adolescent est un surdouée Chôji Achimichi, un garçon rondelet très sensible quant aux critiques que l'on lui faisait sur sa morphologie se révélait être aussi étrangement rapide et habile Ino du clan Yamanaka, une ravissante femme, à la chevelure platine longue bien qu'attachée en une queue de cheval, cachant pourtant un côté vicieux égalant la beauté de ses yeux bleus aussi claire que l'eau des îles. Kiba Inuzuka, dont les parents étaient de grands vétérinaires, se passionnait pour les animaux au point d'avoir adopté un chiot, le plus frappant étant qu'ils communiquent ensemble cette relation ressemble étrangement à celle que Shino du clan Aburame entretient avec les insectes, petits êtres vivants qu'il aime étudier sous tous leurs angles, et nous passons bien d'autres adolescents, mais pas les deux suivants, Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa. L'un quasiment déjà majeur et l'autre entrant à peine en plein adolescence, les deux jeunes hommes bien que frères de sang se révèlent être ennemis, en tout cas c'est ainsi qu'ils se considère quoiqu'Itachi est plutôt en plein indifférence quant à la relation avec son frère… Ainsi donc, Konoha voit évoluer de nouvelles têtes, une nouvelle génération.

SI pour l'instant tout va, nos jeunes gens étant principalement au collège – le lycée pour certains, ce calme ne restera pas puisqu'une semaine après la rentrée 2017, un nouveau clan emménage à Konoha : les Haruno. Se composant d'une femme, Mebuki, de son époux Kisachi et de leur fille unique âgée de 12 ans, Sakura. Les parents, de riches entrepreneurs gérant leur propre entreprise de High Tech, rebaptisée par ailleurs « Haruno Tech », pas très original comme nom, mais très connu. SI les parents ont l'air de bourgeois inaccessibles et facilement irritables, leur fille, Sakura, dont les cheveux naturels étaient bizarrement colorés d'un rose imitant celui des fleurs de cerisier, semblait particulièrement amicale. Ses grands yeux verts faisaient d'ailleurs contraste avec le rose de ses cheveux et son style vestimentaire très généralement à base de collants fins, de robes aux couleurs foncées et de chaussures vernies, sans oublier un serre-tête brillant afin de plaquer ses cheveux déjà bien lisses, eh bien ce look rappelait qu'elle était bien riche, mais sa personnalité contrastait, contrairement à ce look assez confiant, Sakura n'était pas à l'aise ? Non, elle ne l'était pas, elle se sentait mal dans sa peau et manquait cruellement de confiance en elle.

Toujours est-il que maintenant, elle vivait à Konoha et la confiance, elle devra rapidement l'avoir si elle souhaite se faire sa place dans ce pays.

/ Bon, ce premier chapitre fait exactement 3 pages word selon mon ordi… Il est très long et ne contient que de la narration j'en suis consciente, mais ce chapitre, je le voulais vraiment explicatif. Je voulais que tout de suite, vous compreniez à peu près l'histoire du pays selon mon imagination et ce que j'ai compris à l'histoire de ce pays conformément à l'animé… (je vous avoue avoir toujours galérer à restituer l'histoire de Konoha) Enfin bref. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette entrée en matière, en sachant que dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura du dialogue, des véritables interactions entre les personnages, si vous avez aimé faîtes-le moi savoir en commentaire ! SI vous avez des suggestions, des questions, pareil n'hésitez surtout pas ! Quant aux commentaires négatifs, s'ils sont fondés eh bien je vous écoute aussi ! Après si c'est pour me rappeler que ça manque de dialogue, ce n'est pas la peine, comme je l'ai dit, ce premier chapitre sert d'introduction pour vous lecteurs afin que vous puissiez vous situer ! Voilà j'ai tout dit, bonne soirée/journée et bonne reprise aussi ! :*


End file.
